board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SHINE GET 64
SHINE GET 64 is a ultimate Mega Man fangirl. 75% of her posts are about Mega Man, while the other quarter are about whatever games she may be currently playing at the time....or maybe some Yaoi. She also likes Dragon Warrior, Metal Gear Solid, and Final Fantasy. SHINE gives out daily awards for message board excellence called the Shine Awards. Be warned that she enjoys posting yaoi pics or anything similar, even for Mega Man X. Recently, she's been obsessing over Sonic Colors. Best game ever. Why SHINE is completely fantastic SHINE GET 64 is one of the few Board 8 users who is perfect in every way. His taste in video games is infallible, his posts are informative, inciteful and downright brilliant, and often he lets off an aura of modest superiority that makes those around her completely jealous. To be honest, everybody wishes they were SHINE because he is better than everybody else on the entire planet and also a man. The Shine Awards There is none better than SHINE when it comes to anything, but this is especially evident when it comes to giving out awards. SHINE, being the generous guy that he is, has his own awards called The Shine Awards. Very often people compete for these awards because, let's face it, winning SHINE's favor is like winning the lottery or having all your sexual dreams come true if man sex is your thing What the users have to say about SHINE Lord_Jimmy: Wait, SHINE is a girl? O_o KommunistKoala: I second that ^. Awesome girl MakeYourChance: Fantastic woman. A class act all the way. One of my favorite people in the entire world. FlameBall5001: SHINE is great... she's helped me out with all kinds of personal stuff. I love her. RevolverSaro: I think I'm pregnant...and SHINE is the father!!! FlowerOfDeath: Definitely one of my favorite users. KingCrab5: Well, what do can you say about SHINE? There's no question in my mind that she's the reincarnation of Jesus. (O_o) GobletOfIce: Undoubtedly the most intelligent and witty individual I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. VillageWhore: I want her to have my babies; posthaste! Alex Shelley: I want to vigorously fuck all her tight holes. And I want my SHINE Award back. TheRock1525: DEEEEEEEEEEE-TROIT BASKET-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! Red Shifter: aww yeah paperwarior: You think that's bad? You shoulda seen some of the Dr. Wily ones! That said, SHINE GET is perfect. Not "too perfect", either. SHINE GET'S GIRLFRIEND: I love to sex0r my SHINE <3 GammA07: I will give her a good fucking even better than Alex Shelly and the girlfriend if I get a SHINE award. Yes, she is that hawt! Shadowdude II: You make me happy. Silvercross: SHINE rules me so hard that I want to punch my monitor in the face! The Utility Man: One Shine down, 63 to go... th3l3fty: Is SHINE a guy or a girl? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! GrapefruitKing: Well, I've been living under SHINE's bed for a few years, now. It's been a great time, really. As for other things, I really don't know my opinion about you. You're like an attention whore that doesn't need to state it explicitly, because you just seem... unique. You, BUM, and BIGPUN9999999999 all amuse me with your uppercase letter names and lowercase posts. That aside, the stuff you post improves the board. The SHINE awards were a hilarious gimmick with no merits, but the way that everyone competed so damn hard for it was XD-worthy. Props given for that. You're also infamous for posting weird pseudo-hentai pics that are strangely erotic and definitely don't belong in my imagination, if you catch my drift!! My favorite of those has got to be the classic XxZero one, and if you find that, I demand that you repost it!! Speaking of which, your taste is also... unusual. Every time you post, your massively obtrusive username just explodes with Mega Man. And Mario, I guess, but I'll never be able to play SMS again without thinking of Board 8. Your set of interests isn't exactly diverse, but it's rather broad, and you can rotate "moods" for topics that you post accordingly, sorta like Heroic Mario. Aside from Mega Man, I've also seen you post Dragon Quest- and Metal Gear-related topics. IIRC, your favorite MGS game is Subsistence/Snake Eater, which is ze badass. If there's any one "integral" part of Board 8 who's supremely casual and noncommittal to it, it's probably you. You just do what you do for the hell of it and give the impression that you could leave at any time. I am definitely inclined to believe this, and it gives your posts a very relaxed feel. Also: Are you really a girl? It wouldn't surprise me, but I also don't really know if that was a joke topic. I don't think that affects my judgment of you, but hell if I know. In either case, you did an awesome job at riling up the board, bringing out the worst in B8 for my entertainment. And now I await Ninkendo's next console! Ed Bellis: When "admission to being a girl" isn't even near the list of yearly accomplishments, you're doing something right. SHINE might be the most creative user on the board, except that his creativity is literally all over the place. He'll do long and organized topics like SHINEtest, with its many diverse and silly challenges, or the long-running "Kobe Bryant/Jack Bauer" topics during the character contest, but he'll also post daily updates on random crap involving the Wii (OMG FORECAST CHANNEL) and links to Pokemon intros and that damn Mega Man/Zero yaoi pic that was everywhere and pretty much all manner of random things. SHINE is always guaranteed to post something interesting, and as such he's one of the most silly and engaging users on the board. Biolizard28: SHINE is the only thing keeping Board 8 from becoming Vlado Land. >_> ChaosTony: SHINE wins at life. Rad Link 5:' Why the hell didn't anyone ask me my opinion? So no one cares about the Rad, eh? Well who needs any of you anyway? Why back in my day no one would so much as move a period on any given page without consulting me first. Why never in all my years have I been so insulted as I am right now. You're all lucky I'm in an alright mood or I'd personally lay the "smack-down" to each and every one of your asses. What was I talking about again? SHINE? Who? SHINE never talks to me. I'd go on a long rant about that too, but you'd just delete it, wouldn't you ya little punks? Chronic1000:' Dude. She's a dude?! fetusbucketeer: SHINE, I want to impregnate whoever that girl is up there. I'm sure she has amazing breasts. Abom's top 5 SHINE GET 64 Moments 5. SHINE GET 64 Urges Me To Play Dragon Quest IV. Ragnar Antics Ensue. ... SHINE has gotten me to play numerous great games in the past including such favorites as Earthbound and Killer7. This happened during SHINE's insane Dragon Quest phase when he actually changed his iconic Servbot AIM avatar to a Slime in anticipation for Dragon Quest VIII. IV, which I didn't really like nearly as much as VIII, or at all really, will always stick in my mind for one reason (Riesen): http://ragnar.ytmnd.com/ SKEET SKEET SKEET SKEET, mother****er! This was an awesome mini fad, and the YTMND still makes me laugh. Ragnar is the best RPG character ever. 4. SHINE's Contribution To DSRage's Stupid Giveaway Thing. I remember it like it was yesterday! The challenge: to make a full, somewhat coherent sentence using all of a limited selection of letters. This was all in pursuit of DSRage's unopened DS, and what wouldn't I do to inherent this prize? I could sell it on eBay for super moneys! So I toiled away for hours in my block study hall one day writing out bunches of letters, random words, and slowly losing my sanity. If anyone had discovered all the paper scraps I used for this thing, there's no doubt in my mind I would've been sent to a mental institution. You can imagine my reaction when I read SHINE's entrant into this thing; one of the most hilariously incoherent things I've ever seen. Using such phrases as "Funccle Qwzvix (sp?)" and "Poopz Huggz", SHINE was a shoo-in for first place. This actually made it into DSRage's homebrew RPG. What a fool I was, trying to put together actual words! Quite frankly I'm still kind of pissed off about this... (Here's the exact sentence I made) Why hello kind sir! My name is Funccle Quvziw, gov! QUEST B.C.! Are you afraid? XXX! JK! Poopz huggz! JK BBQ!! Mad jp TV FTW!!!! The End. 3. SHINE's Character Battle V I laughed way too hard at every Kobe pic, without fail. I don't even think the whole "lawl Kobe is da white chix rape man" shtick is even that funny; SHINE is the only person here that could've made this work. The pics were genius in their simplicity. Another thing is that I always think of SHINE as a "clean" user for some reason, so whenever he posts something borderline racy like censored hentai pics it always gets me. Blame in on the fact that I associate you with Servbot and exclamation points. >_> 2. Playing with SHINE on Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. I liked to play against SHINE because he was pretty good but also I could beat him a fair number of times. We need to revive Subsistence on Board 8! This was a short writeup, so you might be wondering why it took so long... 1. SHINE GET pisses off Crossfiyah. Let me start this off by saying that I have no problem with chaoscell/Crossfiyah at all. This is on the list for one reason only, and that is because it was the first time I have ever seen someone get angry at SHINE! SHINE is one of the most instantly likable people on the Internet, so how could this have happened? READ ON... This was quite a while ago, so the details are sketchy, but someone posted a topic linking to a page that I think was about these dogs that were found chained up to houses and things and rescued, following Hurricane Katrina. Then comes SHINE, who jokingly makes some insensitive remark regarding the subject. CROSSFIYAH WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. What followed were quite a few angry and heartfelt posts directed at SHINE by Crossfiyah, due to his tremendous love of the animal kingdom. I was talking to SHINE throughout the entire ordeal on AIM, and he made it clear that he "loves all animals", but was just trying to get under Crossfiyah's skin further because he was sick of not having enough enemies on the board. This amused me greatly. SHINE GET 64: Board 8 standard of excellence since... before I even came here! Further reading For any more information on SHINE or her activities (especially in her past lives), you might refer yourself to Google. Type in "Jesus," "Allah," "Buddha," "God," "Zeus," or "Most Awesome Person Ever" and you'll get millions of hits all about SHINE. See Also * Kobe and Team USA vs. Character Battle VI * Kobe Jack Battle 2006 * The Shine Awards * The SHINE Awards 2 * SHINE Leaderboard * SHINE's Pokemon Collection * SHINE GET'S GIRLFRIEND * Top 5 SHINE GET 64 Moments * SHINEhype Category:Users